


The Hot Bones Sisters (August 21st, 2025)

by aforgetfulgirl, hangonsilvergirl



Series: The Order of Weed [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Relationships, Multi, Swearing, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aforgetfulgirl/pseuds/aforgetfulgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangonsilvergirl/pseuds/hangonsilvergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there is ice cream, lewdness, and the miscreant sprog of Edgar & Dorcas Bones.</p><p>A continuation of Stories from East Portlemouth Prep/Badly Made Bridges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Bones Sisters (August 21st, 2025)

"Glad I'll be home still, for the first bit, anyway," Chele was saying, and then paused to take a long lick of her strawberry ice cream cone as she crossed her legs. It was late August, a week and a half away from the start of school (her at college and Manny at East Portlemouth), and quite frankly Chele was more nervous than she'd expected herself to be. Uni was a world away from EPP and all of her old friends and school mates, where she was _that_ Chele Bones, _the_ Chele Bones, and her attitude and reputation proceeded her wherever she went. The scandalous, eldest daughter of Ed and Dor Bones. And now she was just going to be nobody in particular. Another girl at another school. Chele never thought she'd have such a problem with change.

"Daddy thinks I should invest in what he calls 'proper' clothes, since there're no uniforms anymore, and most of my civis are more for clubbing and summer," Chele continued, looking at her sister. "What do you think?"

"I think I might refuse to wear the uniform," Manny replied. "When I go to East Port, that is. Do you think I could get away with it? Or at least tarting it up a little? Uniforms are so boring. And I'm by definition a non-conformist." Manny smiled at her sister and leaned in to steal a lick of her sister's ice cream. "That's good. Try mine. And try not to comment on how much I sounded like Mum right then."

Chele took a mouthful of Manny's cone and made a face. "Ugh, what is your fascination with lime? I really can't stand that. And trust me, little sis, you won't get away with boycotting. It's pretty sexy in it's own respect, you know, with the whole wanton school girl image. You've got assets anyway. Don't need to tart it up. You'll be springing stiffy's in the blokes with a toss of your hair. By the way, has Atlas left you alone about shagging again, yet?"

"I hardly even notice it lately. He sometimes makes comments or suggests we have another go. Only when I'm alone, though, and Rian sticks pretty close lately. Atlas keeps his mouth shut when Rian's there," Manny said with a shrug. She licked her lime ice cream--Chele was crazy not to love it--and shifted on the bench to drape her legs over her sister's lap. "You're going to come visit me on some Salcombe weekends, right? I don't think I can go straight until Christmas without seeing you."

"If I can you know I will," Chele answered. "It's going to be weird not seeing the same people again. Gin's going to Bath, and Luna's travelling... I kind of wish I was going back myself."

"I wish you were too. You've been going away to school for four years, and it would be nice for once if we could go to school together," Manny said with a sigh, reaching a hand out and wiggling her fingers, a signal that she wanted Chele to take her hand. "I think I'll start a club while I'm there. I have presidential qualities, don't you think?"

Chele intertwined her fingers with Manny's before taking a bite out of her cone and saying thoughtfully (through a mouthful of waffle and ice cream), "Definitely, definitely. What sort of club, though?" she asked playfully. "Table-dancing? How to down eight tequila shots in succession and not want to puke?"

"Perhaps a miscellaneous club. That way I could teach the art of seduction along with more practical skills like higher thought and enjoying intellectual stimulation. Oh, and how to wrap a man exactly nine and three quarters times around your delicate pinky finger," Manny joked.

"You and your girlfriend could practice on me anytime, sweet cheeks," one of a passing group of young men said lewdly.

"Get bent," Chele said after taking a good look at him (and the others). They were younger than her, likely, but older than Manny. Chele frowned. "And we're sisters, not girlfriends."

Manny turned her smile on them full watt and then swirled her finger in the ice cream still left in her cone before sucking it off. "Sisters though we may be, we're open minded. What exactly did you have in mind, gentlemen? Make us an offer."

That got hoots and hollers and the boys looked excited, but before they could respond, Manny said, "You pricks. I'm not being serious. Get lost."

"Fucking teases," the boy who'd initally spoke said.

"Point?" Chele asked. "Didn't you hear my baby sister? Shoo, the lot of you."

"Cunts," another one of the boys said with a growl, before the group of them started to stalk off again.

"Have a nice day!" Chele called after them. "And a good, communal wank might do the lot of you a world of good!"

"I still think you're fucking dykes," one of the guys called, eliciting a round of laugher from his friends.

Manny rolled her eyes and then grinned at her sister. "Think Daddy would get mad if we beat them up?"

"No, he'd wholeheartedly approve," Chele grinned back. "But it's too hot and I haven't finished my ice cream. Hey Manny, you remember how Mum gave us that talk that one time about how love is love and people are people and it doesn't matter if they have a cock or not... what's important is that you're happy?"

"Hey Chele, you remember those twelve thousand times that Mum told us we should give girls a go just in case we liked the poonanny better?" Manny returned, giggling a little at her use of the ridiculous word. "Yeah, Chele, I remember. Happiness trumps all. Why?"

Chele shrugged. "Just met a girl at freshman orientation yesterday," she answered quietly. "She, uh. Asked me on a date."

Manny raised her eyebrows at her sister, then smiled. "You should borrow that blue shirt of mine, the funky long one. It makes your boobs look great without being sleazy. You'll knock her dead. What's her name? I'll google her."

Laughing, Chele replied, "Grace. About my height, but she's quite tanned and has this long, curly dark hair..." trailing off she smiled widely. "We're taking the same political science courses, seems like. And we're going to the cinema tomorrow night. I want to tell Mum but I think she's going to insist on doing an 'I told you so' dance and her and Auntie Hes'll drag me off shopping."

"So don't tell her if you don't want to. Since when do we tell Mum everything anyway? At least we know she's not the type to have an issue with it," Manny replied. "She's actually open-minded to a scary degree. I swear once I walked into the living room when Uncle Aidan and Auntie Hes were over, and it was like... whoa sexual tension. Except she was sitting by Auntie Hes. Awkward!"

"Sometimes I wonder where they all _really_ go when they leave us to it to go do their lame adult outings," Chele said thoughtfully. "Like, what if they're not lame at all? What if Mum and Daddy and Auntie Hes and Uncle Aidan like... _swing_ together? Oh God, I wish I hadn't said that out loud, now I'm getting mental images."

Manny burst out laughing then and only stopped when her ice cream started melting down her hand and she had to lick it off and eat some. "Okay, okay, conversation change! We were talking about you and your upcoming date. This better be your first date with a girl or else I'm going to be pissed you didn't tell me sooner."

"Yeah, yeah, it is," Chele said, still making a face and trying to shake images of her parents and her godparents... _eugh_. Enough of that. "Never really thought about it before, I guess. Just thought of myself as better looking and more well-endowed than the rest of them, you know? And then Grace... she's... Well she's... she punched out a line monitor for trying to tell her to move to the back because I let her cut in behind me."

"So she's cool _and_ she's on your level of hot," Manny commented, figuring Chele's original intention had been to rave about the girl's smoking body. "And you're practically shy about girls. You've never been shy about boys."

"I don't know what I'm doing, I guess," Chele said. "I mean, when I started doing stuff with boys it was boys my age, you know? And I could be cocky and pretend I knew what I was doing because they didn't know what they were doing either... and then you just get used to acting a certain way, and being a certain way, and being _known_ to be that way... I'm half of the Hot Bones Sisters, right? The dynamic, sexy duo. And now you'll be Manny Bones, and I'll be Chele Bones and you'll get to do things your way, and I feel like I'm starting all over again. Fuck, listen to me. I sound like a whiny little shit."

Manny chucked the gooey remainder of her ice cream away and wiped her hands on her shirt skirt, sitting up and shifting closer to wrap her arms around her sister. "I'm going to miss you. I know you went away to East Port before, but this is a different sort of going away to school. My big sister is going to have more important people in her life than me soon. You think you're being a whiny little brat, Chele, I'm freaked about this year too."

Chele took one last bite of her own ice cream cone before tossing it onto the grass behind them. "Manny, there'll _never_ be anyone more important in my life than you and Daddy and Mum. Love and sex can come and go, but family's forever. I know that no matter how old we are we'll always be able to come home and crawl into Daddy's lap and cuddle, or that Mum'll be waiting with a family-sized batch of cocktails. And Daddy'll always be fretting over our decency while Mum's making faces at him behind his back. If that changed I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"You are such an incredible softie," Manny giggled and snuggled more tightly against her sister's side. It was hot out, but she ignored the heat and just wrapped her arms around Chele. "I love you, baby. You're my favourite girl, and you always will be. Unless I fall in love with a chick when I go to college. Don't worry, I'm totally okay with being your favourite sister. I hope you fall in love with a girl. Happiness trumps all, right."

"According to Mum, yeah," Chele said. "And seems like it all worked out pretty well for her and Daddy despite having me when they were really, really young, and that whole attempted murder thing."

"Well, getting heaps of cash and having the universe's best parents probably helped too," Manny said, grinning. "Gran and Grandpa Joe I mean, obviously. You know, no matter how long I've known now, still all I can think of when I look at Grandmother is that she tried to convince Mum to abort you. Cow."

"Well the situation itself was pretty screwed up," Chele said. "I don't hold it against her. She just wanted what was best for Mum in her weird, roundabout way. But Daddy and Mum fixed it out and I begged them for you and it all worked out nicely."

"I guess," Manny sighed. "Hey, so, my gorgeous lesbian sister, you want to go get some _more_ ice cream?"

Chele rolled her eyes. "You bloody garbage compactor," she admonished with a grin. "Lets go home and ask Daddy to take us out for a family dinner. I've been craving Mexican all week."

"I bet you I can eat more super spicy salsa than you can. I bet I can even handle more spice than _Daddy_ ," Manny said as she got up and stretched, grinning as she noticed two middle aged joggers passing by take a lingering look. "I'm thirteen, you geezers. Keep jogging."

"I don't think you could ever beat Daddy. I don't actually think he has any tastebuds left, not since the last time we visited Gideon and everyone in LA and we had those wings at the barbecue, remember, and Daddy and Sirius made the bet that either could eat more, and Daddy totally kicked Sirius' arse. Nearly choked, of course, but he was _brilliant_."

"And then he had to stay in the bathroom all the next morning, ew," Manny said, wrinkling her nose. "And even if I can't beat him now, I'm working up to it. I will one day, just you watch."


End file.
